Problem: Emily was assigned articles 23 through 44 for homework last week. If Emily read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting articles 23 through 44, we can subtract 22 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 22. We see that Emily read 22 articles. Notice that she read 22 and not 21 articles.